Inner Dream
by Leenad
Summary: Yami Bakura wakes up after a nap. The house is quiet. But Ryou....is nowhere to be found. Shonenai, Pairings: BxR


Hello there! This fic is a one shot andcontains shonen-ai. Please take note that I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast.

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes slowly, vision clearing to be met with the white ceiling of his hikari's room. He felt tired yet somehow sleep wouldn't come back to him. Why, he didn't know but it was too late now that he was fully awake. With a groan the yami sat up in the bed while rubbing his eyes; noticing that it was night and quite late. 

It then became apparent to him that it was quiet. Too quiet.

He rolled out of bed and streatched his muscles, walking towards the bedroom door. _"Oh well"_ Bakura thought to himself, _"Ryou's just probably asleep on the couch somewhere"_. The yami blinked alittle as his eyes met the bright light of the hallway but they quickly adjusted and he headed to the stairs; going down them and seeing that the living room lights were on as well.

However, Ryou was not on the couch like he expected the teen to be. "Alright...maybe the kitchen" Bakura muttered and went to the kitchen. The lights were on in the kitchen but the boy wasn't there either. Now it was getting really strange. Bakura knew for a fact that Ryou wouldn't leave on all the lights in the house if he wasn't there. But...the teen couldn't have gone out with those idiot people he called friends at this hour of the night either.

The more the yami thought about it the more confused he became. And then the worry began to settle in. What if his hikari actually had gone out earlier when he had been sleeping and was hurt somewhere? Or what if...?_"Well that settles it. He must be in this fucking house"_ Bakura thought and off he went searching. After a quick look around and having no such luck he was about to just give up and wait to see if the kid had gone out. Surely he was bound to come back sooner or later.

As the white haired boy turned to go downstairs once again when he quickly noticed that the bathroom door at the end of the hallway was closed, the light on just like all the others. That was the only place he hadn't look yet. But why would his hikari be in the bathroom? Well maybe he was taking a shower but if he was taking a shower Bakura would've heard water running which he didn't. Still no matter what little excuses Bakura came up with in his head he found himself drawn to the bathroom; like a moth to a flame.

Slowly and silently he drew closer and closer to the bathroom door, his heart beat quickening.

_"Why I am getting so damn worked up about? Ryou's just probably in there...soaking in the tub...naked..."_.

Bakura stopped and shook his head forcefully. No! Bad! Don't stray there! In the name of Rah why on earth was he thinking like that? But the more he walked nearer to the bathroom the more the thoughts continued; taking him back to the time three months ago when he had accidentally walked in on his hikari showering. Of course, Ryou hadn't seen him but lord did Bakura ever see him. It was if he was staring right at the body of an angel and ever since then his feeling for Ryou grew steadily over time. Not that he was going to admit that to anybody especially his hikari.

With a calming breath, the yami reached the bathroom and stood in front of the door; hand resting on the handle and slowly turning the knob.

"Hey Ryou? You in there...?."

No sooner did Bakura open the door fully did a blinding light come from within. The feel and sound of rushing wind fit the boy full force but he could do nothing but shield his arms in front of his face. Then as quickly as it happened, it stopped and all was quiet. Hesitantly Bakura put down his arms as his eyes reopened.

"W-What the-?."

He wasn't standing in the bathroom at all.

All around him the floor was perl white, four white pillars reaching high up to the ceiling which was black and looked like it would go on for eternity. Steps in front of him were carved from out of the floor and lead to a large lake of water in the middle of the vast but huge room. And there Ryou was. Standing waist deep in the clear water and still wearing his clothes from earlier that morning; his back facing his yami.

"Ryou? Where in hell are we? What is this place?" Bakura asked with slight annoyance, his voice echoing around him and turning into silence once more. The other boy did not answer. Bakura started to walk down the steps towards Ryou. Coldness sent shiveres up and down his spine as he entered slowly into the water; walking towards his hikari. However, with each step he took it was like the water was thick and ready to freeze up on him at any minute. Twice he stumbled and nearly fell fully but he managed to catch himself.

"Ryou! Answer me! Where are we?."

The yami stopped walking until he was two feet away from the boy. Still Ryou did not answer him nor did he even turn around. Bakura remained silent; about to ask again when something caught his eye. It was red and driping into the water one tiny droplet at a time; evaporating as soon as it hit. Was that...blood?.

"Ne...Bakura. Why are you here. You shouldn't have come."

That was the first time Ryou had spoken, his voice soft almost like it was drained. "What is going on here? Damn it boy, tell me!" Bakura growled softly as his patience was running thin. His hikari still stood there and Bakura could see slightly more droplets of red flowing into the water.

"You shouldn't have come" Ryou said again, finally turning around. He was holding his left wrist with his other hand; the blood flowing softly yet steadily down his arm. But what chilled Bakura the most was that look on his hikari's face. That look of not caring anymore, wanting to be rid of ones life. The same look that he, himself, once had years ago when he lived in ancient egypt and had tried to commit suicide when he was a little boy. Back then he wanted to be away from the pain of being alone; the over bearing hunger of starving and the constant beating he got from the village folk.

"Aw Ryou, no! Don't do that. Here...let me help" Bakura said softly and tried to look for something but ended up tearing off a piece of his shirt sleeve; walking towards the boy. Ryou stepped back.

"Don't try to help me. Why would you anyway? Your the one who caused this!".

The yami stopped again, shock on his face. "Thats right Bakura" Ryou hissed, "Although you may have stopped the beatings the wounds I get will never heal, never close. I'm bleeding for eternity because of YOU!".

A thundering rumble began to shake everywhere; ground quaking.Tiny pieces of the ceiling began to fall around them. Bakura stared with wide eyes as a gaint tidal wave came lumbering forward behind his hikari. And all the while the boy's eyes where staring back at him; unfeeling.

* * *

Bakura bolted upright in a cold sweat; his head aching. He was laying on the bed. Just like in his dream. "Oh Bakura! Your up" came the cheerful voice of Ryou who was sitting beside the bed on a chair. His yami was about to speak when suddenly the other boy's hand gently pressed upon his forhead, making him blush. 

"Hm...it looks like you still that fever. You really worried me though when you passed out" Ryou said softly, the truth shining in his warm chocolate brown eyes. _"A fever...then that means...it was all just a dream...a dream" _Bakura thought to himself as he laid back down while draping an arm over his eyes. He could hear his hikari getting up from the chair and about to head out of the room.

Time seemed to stop as the white haired yami got off the bed, reaching for his hikari's hand. He stumbled. They fell to the floor.

"B-Bakura!".

Ryou held on to the other boy who clutched at his shirt; his head buried close to him. He could even feel the tomb robber's body begin to shake as the sobs came and the tears flowed without any signs of quitting. For the first time in so long he was crying. "I'm sorry!...Im sorry...I'm sorry...sorry...I'm sorry..." Bakura wailed softly over an over again. Ryou just layed there with his yami on the floor, unsure of what to say. All he felt he had to do was hold him tight; letting him know it was alright to let it all out.

For an hour they stayed like that until Bakura had finally calmed down. Yet he made no move to let his hikari go for fear that he would actually lose him even though that wasn't going to happen. Ryou softly hummed a tune as his fingers ran through his yami's hair; comfortingly.

"Bakura...there's no need to be sorry...although I'm not sure why you would be".

"But I am! I realise that it was wrong of me to beat you like that...I...".

The white haired hikari smiled as he gently made his yami look up at him, "Oh Barkura...thats all in the past now. You know that I forgive you for that". He shyly kissed Bakura's forehead and got out from underneath him; helping him up. As he lead the other boy back to the bed Bakura uttered something barely above a whisper yet Ryou could hear him clearly.

"Ryou...stay with me tonight...please".

"Of course" the white haired teen smiled and was surprised when his yami pulled him down beside him on the bed; holding him close. "Don't tell anybody about me crying...brat" Bakura said gruffly yet it was more softer then what he would normally say. Ryou just giggled but nodded to show that he wouldn't. _"Cute"_ the tomb robbber thought to himself with a small smirk on his face.

Without warning he gently kissed Ryou on the lips and said "Aishiteru...my hikari" before he fell into a deep slumber on account of his fever. Ryou lay there wide awake for a moment and blushed yet a smile crept on his lips as he snuggled closer to his yami.

"I love you too...Bakura".

* * *

Well thats it! Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
